1999 in basketball
Championships Professional *Men **1999 NBA Finals: San Antonio Spurs over the New York Knicks 4-1. MVP: Tim Duncan *** 1999 NBA Playoffs, 1998-99 NBA season, 1999 NBA Draft **Eurobasket: Italy 64, Spain 56 *Women **WNBA Finals: Houston Comets over the New York Liberty 2-1. MVP: Cynthia Cooper **Eurobasket Women Poland def. France College *Men **NCAA Division I: University of Connecticut 77, Duke University 74 **National Invitation Tournament: University of California, Berkeley 61, Clemson University 60 **NCAA Division II: Kentucky Wesleyan College 75, Metropolitan State College of Denver 60 **NCAA Division III: University of Wisconsin-Platteville 76, Hampden-Sydney College 75 2 OTs **NAIA Division I: Life University (GA) 63, Mobile (AL) 60 **NAIA Division II: Cornerstone University(MI) 113, Bethel College (Indiana) (IN) 109 OT **NJCAA Division I: Indian Hills CC, Ottumwa, Iowa 100, Barton County CC Great Bend, Kansas 88 *Women **NCAA Division I: Purdue University 62, Duke University 45 **NCAA Division II: North Dakota State University 80, Arkansas Tech University 63 **NCAA Division III Washington (Mo.) 74, St. Benedict 65 **NAIA Division I: Oklahoma City University 72, Simon Fraser (BC) 55 **NAIA Division II Shawnee State University (OH) 80, University of St. Francis 65 Preps *USA Today Boys Basketball #1 Ranking: Oak Hill, Mouth of Wilson, Virginia (31-0). Led by Ron Slay and Travis Watson *USA Today Girls Basketball #1 Ranking: Pickerington, Ohio (27-1). Led by LaToya Turner. Awards and honors Professional *Men **NBA Most Valuable Player Award: Karl The Malone **NBA Rookie of the Year Award: Vince Carter **NBA Defensive Player of the Year Award: Alonzo Mourning **NBA Coach of the Year Award: Mike Dunleavy, Portland Trail Blazers *Women **WNBA Most Valuable Player Award: Yolanda Griffith, Sacramento Monarchs **WNBA Defensive Player of the Year Award: Yolanda Griffith, Sacramento Monarchs **WNBA Rookie of the Year Award: Chamique Holdsclaw, Washington Mystics **Kim Perrot Sportsmanship Award: Dawn Staley, Charlotte Sting **WNBA Coach of the Year Award: Van Chancellor, Houston Comets **WNBA All-Star Game MVP: Lisa Leslie, Los Angeles Sparks **WNBA Finals Most Valuable Player Award: Cynthia Cooper, Houston Comets Collegiate * Combined **Legends of Coaching Award: Dean Smith, North Carolina * Men **John R. Wooden Award: Elton Brand, Duke **Naismith College Coach of the Year: Mike Krzyzewski, Duke **Frances Pomeroy Naismith Award: Shawnta Rogers, George Washington **Associated Press College Basketball Player of the Year: Elton Brand, Duke **NCAA Basketball Tournament Most Outstanding Player: Mateen Cleaves, Michigan State **USBWA National Freshman of the Year: Quentin Richardson, DePaul **Associated Press College Basketball Coach of the Year: Cliff Ellis, Auburn **Naismith Outstanding Contribution to Basketball: C.M. Newton * Women **Naismith College Player of the Year: Chamique Holdsclaw, Tennessee **Naismith College Coach of the Year: Carolyn Peck, Purdue **Wade Trophy: Stephanie White, Purdue **Frances Pomeroy Naismith Award: Becky Hammon, Colorado State **Associated Press Women's College Basketball Player of the Year: Chamique Holdsclaw, Tennessee **NCAA Basketball Tournament Most Outstanding Player: Ukari Figgs, Purdue **Carol Eckman Award: Susan Summons, Miami-Dade Community College **Associated Press College Basketball Coach of the Year: Carolyn Peck, Purdue **Naismith Outstanding Contribution to Basketball: Margaret Wade Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame *Class of 2013: ** Wayne R. Embry ** Kevin E. McHale ** Billie J. Moore ** John R. Thompson ** Fred Zollner Women's Basketball Hall of Fame * Class of 1999 :* Senda Abbott :* Lidia Alexeyeva :* Carol Blazejowski :* Joanne Bracker :* Jody Conradt :* Joan Crawford :* Denise Curry :* Anne Donovan :* Carol Eckman * Betty Jo Graber * Lusia Harris-Stewart * John Head * Nancy Lieberman * Darlene May * Ann Meyers-Drysdale * Cheryl Miller * Billie Moore * Shin-Ja Park * Harley Redin * Uljana Semjonova * Jim Smiddy * Pat Head Summitt * Bertha Teague * Margaret Wade *Nera White Events The Hall of Fame opened in 1999 in Knoxville, Tennessee, USA. Deaths * May 8 — John Kotz, 1941 NCAA Tournament Most Outstanding Player and player for the Sheboygan Red Skins (born 1919) * May 31 — Vic Rouse, American college player, national champion at Loyola-Illinois (1963) (born 1943) * July 8 — Frank Lubin, member of 1936 US Olympic championship team (born 1910) * August 7 — John Dee, American college coach (Alabama, Notre Dame) (born 1923) * August 7 — Harry Litwack, Hall of fame college coach of the Temple Owls (born 1907) * August 19 — Kim Perrot, WNBA Player for the Houston Comets (born 1967) * October 4 — Ted Strain, American NBL player and national champion at Wisconsin (1941) (born 1917) * October 8 — John McLendon, Hall of Fame college and ABA coach (born 1915) * October 12 — Wilt Chamberlain, player and member of Basketball Hall of Fame. Many believe him to have been the best basketball player in the history of the game (born 1936) * October 14 — Jim Jordan, All-American at North Carolina (born 1925) * October 25 — Forddy Anderson, Final Four college coach at both Bradley and Michigan State. NBA scout for the Boston Celtics (born 1919) * December 1 — William "Pop" Gates, Hall of Fame Harlem Renaissance and Harlem Globetrotters player (born 1917) * December 23 — Vladimir Kondrashin, FIBA Hall of Fame Russian coach (born 1929) * December 24 — Reggie Carter, American NBA player (New York Knicks) (born 1957) * December 31 — Bob McKeen, All-American college player (California) (born 1933) Category:1999 in basketball